


Послужной список Брока Рамлоу

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Geth, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так уж много действительно приятных моментов происходит на службе у командира отряда специального назначения в секретной организации. Но уж если эти моменты случаются, то они действительно запоминающиеся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послужной список Брока Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Эйк, Sardji 

Карла улыбнулась мягкой, какой-то вовсе не врачебной улыбкой и сказала:

\- Начните с чего-нибудь приятного, Брок.

Я хмыкнул беззвучно. Харя под бинтами болела и чесалась страшно, хотелось курить и, возможно, трахнуть своего психотерапевта. В перспективе. Но курить хотелось всё же больше.

\- Например? - выдавил из себя. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы еле слушались. Ещё и жажда ко всему.

\- Вы работали на _организацию_ , - он выделила последнее слово с придыханием, точно говорила про церковь Свидетелей Иеговы, а не про великий и ужасный ГИДРА-ЩИТ, угрозу спокойствия всего мира, - не один год, Брок. Наверняка случались романтические связи или увлечения? Женщины, - она закусила кончик своей ручки, затем вынула его, мокрый, изо рта и постучала им по краю блокнота, - мужчины? Подумайте в этом направлении, приятные воспоминания вытащат на свет детали, а именно это нам и нужно. Детальность. Ваша память ценный ресурс. Договорились?

Я подумал и кивнул. Медленно. Надеясь, что вышло достаточно мрачно. Карла приходила уже не первый раз, но предложила вспомнить, кого я трахнул, пока работал на Пирса и Фьюри, впервые. До этого ограничивались обычными вытягивающими одно за другое разговорами о последних событиях, которые я помнил в самых общих чертах.

Она снова улыбнулась, убрала ручку и блокнот в сумочку и поднялась. На согнутой руке висел тряпочкой летний плащ-пыльник. И талия, и ноги что надо. А уж о заднице вообще молчу. Эти тугие юбки до колен с мужиками страшное творят. Кажется, надави немного - и выскользнет оттуда, как варёная креветка из панциря. До того всё облегающее и, хм-м, упругое даже на вид. Зацокали по кафелю шпильки. Башка не поворачивалась толком, иначе бы я посмотрел вслед. На такое грех не посмотреть.

\- Доброй ночи, Брок. Блокнот и ручка на тумбочке. С вашей левой рукой ведь всё в порядке? Попробуйте повспоминать перед сном. До завтра.

Она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Я выдохнул. С одной стороны, хорошо числиться в секретной организации. Она, сука, как пьявка. И если ты ценный кадр, ни за что от тебя не отцепится, даже если ты почти сдох. Выходит, снова поставит на ноги и в строй. Но были и минусы. Они всё о тебе знают - это раз. Даже грёбаная амбидекстрия, даже бисексуальность не укроется от пристального взгляда, хотя, казалось бы, какая им в жопу разница? Два - это вот такие чрезвычайные ситуации, из-за которых я вообще оказался в плену индивидуальной больничной палаты весь в бинтах как герой фильма "Мумия возвращается". И с частичной амнезией. Было ещё и третье. Этим сукам не было дела до моего лица. Руки-ноги-голова целы, и сойдёт. Послужит ещё. Меня это, естественно, не устраивало. Не хотелось бы, чтобы приятности, которые я собирался вспомнить, оказались последними в моей жизни. Люблю я женщин. С мужчинами тоже, хм-м, бывало интересно. Но женщины, это... Женщины прекрасны. 

Я снова осторожно прошёлся по перемотанному бинтом лицу пальцами уцелевшей руки и поморщился. Блядь, потому что. Один бугрящийся ожог, плавно переходящий в другой. Не хотел бы сейчас увидеть себя в зеркало. Серьёзно, боюсь очень сильно расстроиться. Вздохнул, нашарил под матрасом пачку сигарет - какой-то умник из медперсонала оставил их на подоконнике, пока я в коме лежал, вместе с пошарпанной пластиковой зажигалкой. Слез с кровати и в несколько медленных шагов добрёл до окна, раздвинул створки. За окном была... железная решётка, крашенная в добрый белый цвет. Это чтобы не забывал, где нахожусь. Тело ныло и болело, но хотя бы слушалось. Предложи мне сейчас кто-нибудь сбежать, была большая доля вероятности, что я покажу ему средний палец и перевернусь на другой бок на больничной кровати.

Было у моей секретной организации приятное свойство. Они не разбрасывались ценными ресурсами. А я собирался быть ценным. Очень ценным ресурсом.

Покурив - с Ирака не курил, а всё туда же, - выкинул окурок за окно и запрятал стратегические запасы обратно, под матрас. Во рту стало ещё хуже, суше и противнее. Зато улёглось что-то нервно-зудящее, сверлившее с самого обеда. Это всё размышления о роже под бинтами и о бабах. Ни те, ни другие до добра не доведут.

Хмыкнув, я потянулся за блокнотом, устроил спинку кровати повыше и взял в пальцы левой ручку. Давно не писал, но это оказалось не слишком-то и сложно. Подумал немного и вывел на середине, сверху страницы кривоватое:

_Мария_

Мария, Мария... Имя такое, смаковать хотелось каждый раз. Выдыхать в ухо, когда кончаешь. Шептать в кожу, тут же покрывающуюся мурашками, когда выцеловывал дорожки от ключиц до сосков - крупных, розовых. Всегда поражался, как в ней это сочетается. Сталь, такая, что не согнёшь ничем, не проломишь напором. И вот эта мягкая женская податливость, требовательность до ласки, когда до секса доходило.

Мария мне нравилась давно. Холодная, серьёзная, что иногда мороз по коже брал. А иногда наоборот, так посмотрит, что я загорался весь, сразу. Целиком. На кривой козе к ней было не подъехать, и я решил по старинке: цветы, знаки внимания, сладости разные, потому что знать не знал, что она вообще любит. Долго ухаживал, в какой-то момент уже отчаялся. Ребята из СТРАЙКа посмеивались, не в лицо, конечно, но уверенности это нихера не добавляло. Мол, правая рука Ника Фьюри, куда ты лезешь. Сама Мария реагировала неоднозначно. То усмехалась, забирая цветы. То смотрела с недоумением. А в какой-то момент начала вздыхать коротко и печально. Ухаживал я долго, и вот тогда-то и подумал - кончай, командир. Хорошего понемногу. Динамят тебя прямым текстом, сколько можно позориться? В тот же вечер Мария выцепила меня в пустом коридоре и в ближайший свободный конференц-зал утянула - за руку, впившись своей узкой крепкой ладонью в мою. А потом стянула штаны штабной формы и прямо у стены в пустом тёмном помещении так отсосала, что у меня перед глазами засверкали звёзды. Те самые, что на Американском флаге рассыпаны. До того неожиданно и сладко, чуть колени не подкосились, когда кончал. Рот вытерла, поднялась и вдруг взяла в руку мой член, гладит, ласкает, а сама смотрит снизу вверх. Словно допрос с пристрастием. И всё без единого слова. Естественно, я снова готов. Мария улыбнулась уголками губ - как сейчас помню, больше почувствовал - в темноте толком и не разберёшь. Спросила:

\- Ещё на раз тебя хватит, командир?

Она встала лицом к стене и приспустила форменные штаны, выгнулась вся навстречу. Разве меня надо было когда-нибудь дважды просить?

Я не планировал, что всё будет именно так. Да и сам толком не знал, чего хочу от неё, когда ухаживал. Думал, в ресторан отведу, если согласится. Что мы, не люди? Мария расставила свои точки над моими "i". Только секс. Быстрый, жаркий, горячий, как уголь. Общение взглядами, такое, что по движению брови во время совещания понимаешь, и в штанах уже колом стоит от предвкушения. Нами были изучены все тайные и пыльные места в Трискелионе, места, не попадающие в угол наблюдения видеокамер, места, куда никто не заглядывает или наоборот, заглядывают достаточно часто, и в этом дополнительный адреналин. Мария была как каминный огонь - вроде укрощённая, но всё равно дикая и опасная. С постоянно меняющимся настроем доминировать и подчиняться. Мы трахались с ней так, словно завтра нам всё равно было умирать. Я умирал каждый раз, кончая - в ней, над ней, под ней. Выматывался до такой степени, что появлялись мысли - надо этот пиздец заканчивать. Пока не запалили свои же. Пока не наебнулась карьера, пока не... захотелось большего.

Вспомнил, как ревновал её. Всё думал, что с Фьюри у неё по-любому что-то есть. Или было. Как бесился, когда она ему едва ли не в рот заглядывала. Когда пропадала с ним надолго. Трахал после этого жестче, а она стонала в закушенную ладонь и просила ещё. Всегда готовая, всегда жаркая и влажная, она меня с ума сводила. Бывало, приходил в казарму и чувствовал её запах на руках, чуть сладковатый, такой знакомый. И мыться не хотелось. Подносил пальцы к носу, дышал ею. Слизывал высохший сок, возбуждался по новой, снова и снова прогонял картинки под веками. Думал, за что мне такое? Наказание? Награда? Хрен её разберёшь.

Никогда не забуду тот раз. Была глубокая ночь, мы оба задержались после планирования совместной операции. Она провела меня в кабинет Фьюри и, накинув на камеру свой пиджак, принялась раздеваться. Впервые - совсем, догола. Я только тогда и понял, что это было впервые за долгое время, когда увидел её целиком. Хрупкую, нежную. Озябшую. Тёмные волосы в сумраке и бликах огней за окном казались ещё темнее, соперничали с кругами под глазами. Устала, подумал я тогда. Ведь устала до чёрта, и ничего не скажет. Она улыбнулась и спросила: "Так и будешь стоять?" Пришлось догонять.

Её хотелось трогать везде, до того беззащитной она тогда показалась. Хотелось обнять и прижать к себе накрепко. Сказать нетленное в своей затасканности "всё будет хорошо". Ничего из этого я сделать не успел. "Ложись", - сказала Мария, движением руки скинув со стола Фьюри бумаги. И я лёг, лопатками на прохладную поверхность стола. Невозможно было не послушаться. Она залезла сверху, обняла коленями бока и медленно, с невыносимым чувством надвигающегося удовольствия, опустилась на меня. Горячая, влажная, узкая, словно ни с кем кроме меня и не трахалась никогда. Опустилась и замерла, уставилась в потолок. Я взял её за талию, провёл ладонями по коже - под пальцами ощутимо твердели рёбра - и двинулся вверх, толкаясь глубже. Мария зашипела, взяла мои руки и положила себе на грудь. Я тут же сжал соски между пальцами, двинулся снова, за что Мария ощутимо скрутила уже мой сосок, оскалилась. "Лежи смирно, Брок", - и начала медленно, с оттяжкой танцевать на моём члене. Тени от ламелей жалюзи двигались на её коже, блестели цветные пятна от рекламы, Мария тяжело дышала и трахала меня, не допуская и намёка на инициативу. Мне и не хотелось. Редко кто трахал меня так, если подумать, ни разу и не было, чтобы настолько хорошо, настолько правильно. Она попадала в тот ритм и темп, который я желал, словно это было её сокровенное желание. Стонала тихо, скользкая, возбуждённая, тугая неимоверно. Потом откинулась назад, ухватила меня за колени и припустила так резво, что я едва дождался её, чуть не кончив первым. Всю душу вытрахала, а потом упала сверху и просто лежала. Взмокшая, горячая вся. Больше всего с ума сводила хрупкая шея и то, как вспотела кожа под тяжёлыми волосами. Я обнял на пробу, провёл по позвонкам спины, огладил бёдра. Не ощетинилась. Устала, видимо.

\- У тебя есть семья, Брок? - спросила вдруг. Спросила и замерла, словно сделала что-то, чего не хотела изначально.

\- Нет, - ответил, как было. Какая тут семья, не сдохнуть бы раньше времени.

\- И у меня, - сказала тихо. - А я бы хотела. Знаешь, чтобы дети, дом, собаки... - замолчала надолго. Потом ругнулась тихо: - А, ну его к чёрту...

Она стекла с меня, оставив свою влагу, свой пот, свой неуловимый цветочный запах на коже. Оделась быстро и вышла из кабинета, даже не сказала больше ничего. Пиджак только на камере забыла. Что мне оставалось? Одеться и уйти следом. Осадок какой-то после той встречи остался. Скрипел на зубах. Не зря, как в итоге оказалось. После этого Марию как подменили, начались поездки, командировки, в штабе мы встречались всё реже и реже, пока я, наконец, не понял - всё, Брок. Хорошего помаленьку. Ждал, конечно, ещё долго. Размышлял: обидел чем, или сделал что не так. Ни до чего не додумался. Вспомнил, как она первое время подтрунивала, когда спросил - почему так долго ломалась, когда ухаживал. Никакого знака не давала. Мария тогда ответила, что ей мои цветы и конфеты нравились. Никто за ней так упорно не ухаживал, вот и тянула. А потом сдалась, наплевав на время и место. Подумать только, цветы и конфеты. Ох уж эти женщины.

Я задумался. Картинки из недавнего прошлого замелькали перед глазами. Не такая уж и серьёзная у меня амнезия, выходит. Единственное, чего никак не могу вспомнить - какой цвет у её глаз. Не выходит.

Когда Пирс затеял всю эту свистопляску с устранением Фьюри и форсированием проекта "Озарение", чаще всего я думал о том, чтобы мне не пришлось в неё стрелять. Серьёзно, мне не хотелось проверять, смогу ли. Я твердил себе, что это был просто секс. Потрясающий, искренний, жаркий секс и ничего больше. Не знаю, насколько верил сам себе. А потом стало не до размышлений.

Я выудил всё это из закромов памяти и пришёл в себя, только исписав кривым почерком несколько страниц. Разболелась голова. Отложив блокнот и ручку, я опустил спинку кровати и решил поспать. И обязательно продолжить с утра. В голове уже мягко светилось следующее имя.

_Шерон_

За воспоминания об этой стерве в прикиде милой девочки я принялся с утра после дерьмо-завтрака. Серьёзно, завтрак тут был дерьмовее не придумаешь, и хотя бинты снимать не хотелось, меня распирало желание пожрать уже что-нибудь нормальное, со вкусом, и не размазанное соплями по тарелке. Я вспоминал о Шерон, ковыряя ложкой неопознанную кашу. Словно у меня не ожоги, а зубы все повыпадали. Шерон. И зубы. Да, зубастая девочка. И постоянно у нас с ней были какие-то тёрки, постоянно она зубоскалила и норовила хотя бы локтем задеть, если по одному коридору шли. Мы тогда как раз перестали с Марией... не встречаться, а даже не знаю, как это называется у нормальных людей. Меня откровенно ломало, и не столько от недотраха, сколько от непонимания - почему. Меня всё устраивало. Какого хуя опять всё пошло псу под хвост? А тут ещё эта Шерон со своими вездесущими широкими улыбками на людях и мелкими подъёбками. До того момента я её, кажется, даже не замечал. Вообще не в моём вкусе. Было в ней что-то, как у ядовитых животных - раскрас. Не тронь, опасно для жизни. И нет, не то чтобы боялся. Просто брезговал. Думал, успокоится, отстанет. Ещё с бабами я не воевал. От Шерон разило недотрахом покруче, чем от моих ребят во время затяжной миссии. Когда позволялось максимум - в душе подрочить и никакого секса. Никто не протестовал, но напряжение возрастало. Впрочем, как и сосредоточенность. Как и точность. Маячащая награда в виде увольнительной была для них как морковка перед ослиной мордой. В случае с Шерон, она меня больше умиляла своей непосредственностью, чем напрягала, до одного момента. Ровно до того момента, как эта девочка "совершенно случайно" не опрокинула мне на чистые форменные брюки свой кофе, когда мы очередной раз столкнулись в коридоре. Причём места там было столько, что иначе, как "запланированная диверсия", эту выходку было не охарактеризовать. Я схватил её за руку - как сейчас помню, тонкая кисть, чуть сожми сильнее пальцы - и переломится надвое - и затащил в ближайшую подсобку. Подтолкнул в темень, она запнулась о выставленное уборщиком ведро со швабрами. Зашёл следом и закрыл дверь. Свет включил.

\- Какого хуя ты вытворяешь? - спросил, миновав имена и звания. Не после горячего кофе на моём бедре. - Какого хуя тебе вообще от меня надо, Агент Тринадцать?

А Шерон стояла, вжавшись в стеллаж с ветошью и химсредствами для уборки, глазами хлопала и дышала томно так, натягивая грудью кофточку до предела. Пожалуй, только тогда я внимание и обратил. На грудь. И на Шерон. Было достаточно тронуть пуговку пальцем, и от натяжения она со звоном бы отлетела в сторону. Серьёзный аргумент в споре, пожалуй. Я даже вопрос свой забыл. А потом поднял взгляд обратно, к лицу, к глазам, и понял. Шерон смотрела со смесью испуга и похоти, хлопала тёмными ресницами и даже облизала губы. Серьёзно, мне хватило бы и одного знака, я не идиот.

Взял её за локоть, с силой ровно настолько, чтобы обозначить всю серьёзность намерений. Развернул спиной и мягко приложил к стеллажу. Шерон задрожала и выгнулась, получая именно то, на что, по всей видимости, рассчитывала. Задрал наверх юбку, полюбовался на кружево по краю чулка и отличную задницу, на полосочку чёрного белья, теряющуюся между ягодиц. Нащупал кондом в кармане - носил, непонятно на что надеясь, больше по старой привычке, наученный неожиданностями, что устраивала Мария. Освободился сам и раскатал латекс по члену, не отпуская дрожащую Шерон. На всё про всё ушли секунды. Она выгнулась сильнее и тихо простонала, когда я отодвинул трусики вбок, примерился головкой. Насадилась Шерон безо всякой помощи, со вкусом, с чувством, не выдержав заминки. Если честно, я самодовольно улыбался. Мне хотелось, чтобы она и трахнула себя сама, но в итоге увлёкся. Начал подмахивать, вдалбливать её в стеллаж. Посыпались тряпки и какие-то пластиковые бутылки, Шерон задушенно стонала на каждый толчок, уткнувшись в своё предплечье. Я держал её за заломленную руку и за живот, ощущая под своей ладонью, как ходит внутри её тела мой член. Незабываемые ощущения. Не знаю, дошла ли она до финала. У меня не было такой цели, и, если откровенно, мне было всё равно. Я двинулся ещё несколько раз и сладко, после долгого воздержания, кончил внутри, стиснутый ею со всех сторон, уткнувшись в приторно пахнущий воротничок её блузки. Проскользил от живота вверх под тканью, добрался до грудей и взвесил их в ладонях. Тяжёлые, полные, чуть не вываливались из бюстгальтера. Но большеватые, на мой вкус. У Марии... да что уж там, пора забыть и выкинуть из головы. Сколько можно.

Я оставил Шерон приводить себя в порядок там же, где трахнул. Это небольшое приключение пошло на пользу нашим неоднозначным отношениям. Локтями она меня больше не задевала, улыбалась сдержаннее и кофе на брюки пролить не порывалась. Хорошо, что встречались мы не слишком часто. Опыт не особо хотелось повторять. Почему-то после Шерон хотелось принять душ, хотя кривить душой не в моих правилах - трахать её было приятно. Спортивно. Ещё приятнее было видеть, как она, чёрт возьми, успокоилась после этого. Я заслужил премию от Фьюри, если так подумать. Она ведь своей стервозностью всему отделу жить не давала.

Мы трахались ещё несколько раз, о которых и вспомнить особо нечего. Больше вымещая друг на друге скопившуюся усталость и напряжение, стремясь к успокоению через выматывающий физический контакт. А потом, когда закрутилось с "Озарением", оказались на разных сторонах баррикад и чуть не прострелили друг другу по лишней дырке в теле.

Парадокс в том, что когда я поднял пистолет перед лицом Шерон, у меня не возникло сомнений.

_Наташа_

Как у нас вышло с Чёрной Вдовой, если честно, вспоминается очень смутно. Туман в башке. Случилось всё ещё до того, как нас за разные команды играть раскидало. Помню, что вышел из душа после спаррингов, а она стоит, закутанная только в полотенце, стенку подпирает. Тренировки у нас вроде как совместные были, и задержались мы знатно, за окнами уже давно потемнело. Мне торопиться некуда, я, считай, работой и живу. Почему Романофф так задержалась, я не знаю. Про себя схохмил, мол, Шерон, наверное, слух по отделу пустила, как хорошо я ей сделал несколько раз. Шутканул про себя - и хватит. До сих пор не знаю, зачем Наташа тогда ко мне пришла. Может, для коллекции ей не хватало, а может, правда по мужику стосковалась. Может, казался ей надёжным и неболтливым, поэтому и выбрала. В женской логике порой сам чёрт ногу сломит.

Про Наташу у нас в СТРАЙКе разные байки ходили, одна другой сказочнее. И что сыворотку в неё лет сорок назад загнали, ещё в стране Советов, похожую, как у Капитана Америки. И что лет ей шестьдесят, не меньше. И что мужикам своим она если не бошки, то яйца так точно после секса отрывает. Я даже не шикал на ребят - хер с ними, пусть чешут языки. Не лишать же за это премии. Наташа - фигура видная, знаковая. Хорохориться каждый может, а вот подойти к ней с предложением никто пока что не рискнул. Даже на спор. Хотя нравилась она многим. Мне тоже нравилась. Чисто теоретически. Когда несколько раз посмотришь, как она другим мужикам головы сворачивает или руки-ноги ломает, симпатия к ней остаётся чисто платонического характера.

Поэтому когда я её в пустой мужской раздевалке увидел, мягко говоря, растерялся. А она стояла у стены, руки под грудью сложила. Полотенце еле-еле на сосках держалось. Волосы влажные, ещё не до конца обсохли. Ядрёно-рыжие. Красивая до того, что можно сесть и просто смотреть. Мне бы хватило. Я молча прошёл к своему шкафчику, как был, голый, мокрый. Полотенцем волосы вытирал.

\- Долго же ты моешься, Брок. Думала, не дождусь уже. Замёрзла как чёрт. Согреешь?

Я хмыкнул в открытый шкафчик. Как в таких ситуациях один мой старый знакомый сержант говорил? По-русски, и смысл я понял, только когда перевести попросил. "И хочется, и колется, и мамка не велит". Но отказывать Чёрной Вдове не хотелось. И как боевого товарища обижать не хотелось, и как бабу расстраивать не хотелось тоже. Не много ей ласки перепадает, думаю. Повернулся к ней, расправил плечи. Полотенце в чёрное нутро шкафчика кинул.

\- Согрею, отчего не согреть.

А у самого адреналин уже зашкаливает. Какая она, интересно? Будет, о чём вспоминать, или больше шуму? Наташа смотрела пристально, тело взглядом огладила и вернулась к глазам. Улыбнулась, как всегда это делала - одним уголком губ. Одобрила, что ли? И полотенце своё к чертям отпустила - оно стекло ей под ноги белым пятном.

У меня челюсть вместе с полотенцем вниз ухнула. Ладная, округлая, где надо. Грудь... потрясная, упругая. Соски чуть ли не алые, торчат остро. Живот белый и плоский, твёрдый даже навскидку и... в шрамах. Один, самый большой, чуть пониже пупка. Дрянной шрам, от пулевого, сразу видно. И множество бледных шрамов-росчерков от ножевых по всему телу. Несколько уже сходящих пятен от недавних синяков. Один посвежее, на рёбрах - с сегодняшнего спарринга, видимо. И лобок - гладкий, безволосый, как у девочки.

\- Нравлюсь?

\- Нравишься, - сказал честно. Да и смысл врать, у меня тело быстрое, по нему и без слов видно. 

Пошёл к ней, она молчит и смотрит. В глаза, и взгляд такой... странный взгляд, от него внутри тоскливо становится. Словно и хочет, и... боится одновременно? Не поверил бы, что Чёрная Вдова чего-то боится, но ощущение было, а ощущениям я привык доверять. Подошёл вплотную, прижался пахом - она прикрыла глаза, сглотнула. Я ей руки на плечи положил, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть. Кожа прохладная, тонкая. Манящая. Подумал я, что не меня она боится. Чёрта с два. Себя она боится. Напряжённая вся, звенящая, как струна. Ничего, думаю, сейчас мы это исправим. Сейчас будет хорошо. А сам тоже волнуюсь - что, если не сработает? Если так и будет, взвинченная, как граната без чеки? 

Повёл руками по предплечьям вниз, ласково. Её руки в моих широких ладонях такими хрупкими казались. Откуда в этом теле столько силы, столько возможностей, чтобы убивать? Притёрся к ней сильнее, у меня уже совсем встал, от её живота тепло и приятно твёрдо было, не мог удержаться, снова двинулся, прокатил член между нами. Ладонями доскользил до запястий, перешёл на бёдра и повёл вверх. Шрам ощущался под большим пальцем бугристым, чужеродным рубцом. Ещё выше - рёбра, твёрдые, острые под натянутой кожей. Груди... Приподнял их в ладонях, полюбовался, обвёл пальцами сморщенные соски. Наташа вздрогнула и отмерла, наконец. Посмотрела снизу вверх, глаза мутные, желающие. Она взяла меня за скулы, притянула ближе, думал - поцелует. Нет. Лизнула от подбородка до щеки, совсем немного нижнюю губу задела. Меня от этой мелочи всего как током продрало, гусиной кожей пошёл, волоски на руках дыбом встали. А потом схватила меня за плечи, больно, и надавила так, что я неосознанно вниз ушёл. Не понял сначала, чего это она. А потом понял. Когда она меня на колени перед собой поставила и руку в волосы запустила - ласково так, поощряюще.

Я раздумывал секунду, не больше. Прислонился носом, губами, вжался сильнее в тёплую гладкую кожу. Наташа пахла мылом, обычным, казённым, такое в каждой душевой налито в дозаторы. И собой, пока ещё совсем немного. Женской сладостью, такое ни с чем не спутаешь. От этого запаха у меня голова начинала кружиться всегда, самую малость, но всё же. Отстранился немного, положил руки на лобок и развёл пальцами, медленно лизнул, куда достал языком. Наташа вздрогнула и сжала пальцы в волосах, прямо в груди прозвучал низкий, глухой стон. Я таких от Агента Романофф никогда раньше не слышал, у меня от него член дёрнулся и в паху ещё жарче стало. Поняв, чего хочет, подхватил её под колено и закинул ногу себе на плечо, открывая лучший доступ. От вида влажных раскрытых губ и алого блестящего клитора меня повело. Хорошо, что на коленях стоял. Наташины пальцы в волосах снова задвигались, подталкивая, и я не стал тормозить - прижался губами, лизнул раз, другой, вобрал в рот и медленно выпустил, чуть прикусил в самом конце. Наташа задышала громче, тяжелее, подалась навстречу бёдрами, задрожала. Я принялся вылизывать и выцеловывать её, словно был голоден. Наташа текла, вкусно, ароматно, я держал её за бедро и у лобка, раскрывая сильнее, и когда она простонала осипшим голосом "ещё", не раздумывая, медленно запустил во влажное, мягкое сразу два пальца. Огладил изнутри ласково и размеренно задвигал рукой, скользя по сжимающимся стенкам. Рехнуться, думал. Рехнуться и не встать. Вставить ей хотелось до зуда в яйцах, без выдумки, просто взять и вдолбить в стену, с силой, чтобы на всю длину. Наташа одной рукой мяла моё ухо, другой сжимая волосы, и я вдруг отчётливо понял, что из такой позиции она мне голову на раз свернёт. Если захочет. Адреналин прошёлся холодной волной по позвоночнику. Наташа дышала тяжело, постанывала негромко, когда я задевал что-то внутри неё, и я не понял, в какой момент она переместила руку с уха на подбородок и потянула меня вверх, спуская ногу с плеча.

\- Ну же, - сказала, смотря в глаза из-под тени длинных, тёмных ресниц. - Давай.

Я поднялся, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Она обняла ногой бедро, руками - шею накрепко. Я понял, подхватил под задницу, она тут же запрыгнула выше и устроила вторую ногу на талии, обхватила лодыжками за спиной. И я по инерции, вслепую попал в неё, толкнулся до упора и зарылся носом в рыжие влажные волосы. Зарычал от удовольствия. Так хорошо было внутри, так горячо и влажно, и она вся была в моих руках, лёгкая, гибкая, дрожала мелко. Я прижал её крепче к себе и толкнулся бёдрами. Ещё раз. И ещё, сильнее, выбивая стон. Она укусила меня в плечо, ощутимо, и я задвигался в ней, теряя желание выдумывать что-либо, просто трахая, жестко, быстро, вбиваясь по яйца, заставляя ссаживать позвонки и лопатки о стену. Об этом вообще не думалось, Наташа царапала мне спину и стонала на каждое движение, умудрялась подаваться ко мне, сжималась изнутри, делая ощущения ещё острее. Я хотел её до темноты перед глазами и до сих пор не верил толком в происходящее. Я вколачивал её в стену, закрыв глаза. За всю жизнь подобное случалось со мной пару раз, и никогда - так жарко, по-животному дико, как с Наташей. Оргазм накрыл её резко, накатил волнами, и она забилась в моих руках. Я почувствовал её пульсацию членом, задвигался быстрее и отпустил себя. Кончать было сладко до одурения, тело коротило, как оголённый комок нервов. Я серьёзно пожалел, что мы стояли. Силы утекли со спермой, и я осторожно опустился на колени, крепко прижимая её к себе одной рукой, а другой - цепляясь за стену. Она так и не отпускала меня. Держала руками и ногами, прятала лицо в плече, выравнивая дыхание. Наша перемешанная влага липко стекала между моих ног.

Не знаю, сколько мы так просидели. Отпускать её, мягкую и тёплую, не хотелось. Что делать дальше - я не знал. Любое слово казалось путёвкой в ад.

Она встала сама. Мягко выпуталась из рук, поднялась, подобрала полотенце и пошла в сторону душевых. Её упругая, крепкая задница влажно блестела от спермы и смазки. Она обернулась перед самой дверью, посмотрела на меня и мягко улыбнулась. Не так, как обычно. Губами и глазами, всей собой. Тёплая вышла улыбка, немного усталая.

\- Не болтай, - сказала и подмигнула. 

А потом скрылась за дверью. Я не решился идти следом.

Больше мы с ней не пересекались ни разу. Хотя я искренне надеялся когда-нибудь повторить. Не знаю, что в ней было. Её хотелось свернуть в бараний рог, хотелось принудить, заставить силой. И под неё же до дрожи хотелось прогнуться, встать на колени. Наверное, в этом и была её фишка. В любом случае, я был рад, что помню это в деталях. Такое стоило помнить.

****

После воспоминания о Наташе не хотелось думать о чём-то ещё, хотелось трахаться и курить. Первое было мне пока неподвластно, второе желание я, воровато выглянув в коридор на предмет врачей и медсестёр, осуществил, привычно открыв окно. Не знаю, что нашло на меня с этим курением. Лет десять не курил, не меньше. Карла говорила "нервы" и "стресс", словно, блядь, до этого я работал без первого и второго. Но факт оставался фактом - курить хотелось зверски, и я себе не отказывал. Мелочь, а приятно.

К исписанному наполовину блокноту я вернулся вечером на следующий день. На самом деле, на Наташе можно было бы и закончить, но было ещё кое-что, о чём следовало повспоминать. Это не было связано с женщинами организации, но непосредственно к ней относилось, и воспоминание это было важным, потому что ничего подобного со мной больше не происходило. Никогда. О произошедшем я никому не докладывал, поэтому и писать в блокноте не думал, но потом увлёкся и... Касалось это только меня и Агента с позывным "Призрак". В организации его называли Зимний Солдат. Имени у него не было, биография его была засекречена, и допуска моего, чтобы в ней как следует порыться, не хватало. Мне и не хотелось, если честно. У нас ведь как? Чем меньше задаёшь вопросов, тем дольше живёшь. Я называл его "Солдат" и был его куратором долгое время в периоды, когда его выводили из криосна. Я не вдавался в подробности, зачем эта морозилка была ему нужна. Зачем вообще были нужны те процедуры, во время которых ему приходилось затыкать рот капой и накрепко пристёгивать к креслу. Это была забота медперсонала, психотерапевтов, калибровщиков и Пирса. Я часто помогал в обслуживании после медицинских процедур, каждый раз выслушивая одну и ту же лапшу, что вешали мне на уши про необходимость. Я не понимал необходимости, но им было видней. Я каждый раз смотрел в его тёмные, больные глаза и думал, что, будь на его месте, уже кинулся бы. Зубами рвал. Может, он и кидался когда-то. А потом переучили. Не в моих правилах было жалеть или долго раздумывать над чем-то. Моё дело было работать с тем, что имелось в исходных данных. Но каждый раз я смотрел в его глаза, а он смотрел на меня в ответ, не моргая. Узнавая, возможно. Представить сложно, что творилось там, в его патлатой голове. И мне становилось тоскливо и тошно. Он ведь человек. С жуткой бионической рукой, весь в шрамах, с покалеченной психикой, но человек. И от несоответствия картинки и того, что с ним делали, меня, прошедшего чёрт знает что, тошнило. Я не мог что-либо поменять в происходящем порядке вещей. Поэтому жевал мятную резинку. Она отвлекала от рвотных позывов. А ещё пытался обращаться с ним, как обращался бы с любым бойцом спецподразделения. И чтоб мне сдохнуть, если хоть раз перешёл границу в работе с ним.

  
~~_Зимний Солдат_ ~~ _Ольга_  


История эта случилась пару лет назад. А может, меньше, я как-то не засекал, а время стало лететь так быстро.

Стояла снежная, холодная зима. Мы выполняли секретное задание по ликвидации в России и возвращались после успешной операции из Белгорода. Сами, на подставной машине, по поддельным документам. Добавила мне та операция седины, как сейчас помню. Нас должны были перебросить вертолётом уже из Курска, но что-то у них накрылось медным тазом, и новая директива гласила: "Выбирайтесь сами до Москвы". Дальше шли координаты частного подмосковного аэродрома, на котором нас будут ждать. Вот только от Курска до Москвы ехать и ехать, а на мне висел Зимний Солдат, палёные документы и краденая тачка, и ехали мы по России, и одно это уже не добавляло спокойствия. Потому что тут все, по моим скромным прикидкам, были ебанутые. Зато Солдат выглядел расслабленным, чего за ним обычно раньше не водилось. Сполз по сидению, долго смотрел в окно на мелькающие огни города, а потом задремал. Он всегда был неразговорчив и отвечал односложно, а я его не доставал. Меня всё устраивало. Поэтому словами не описать, как я охуел, когда он, секунду назад спящий, вдруг схватил и вывернул руль к обочине, уронив веское "притормози". Снаружи валил снег. Вдалеке за лесополосой светили редкие огни - мы недавно проехали окраины Курска. Впереди на обочине стояла девушка в расстёгнутой шубке до колен. Когда машина в заносе наконец затормозила, она схватила тяжёлую даже на вид сумку и побежала к нам. Постучала в моё стекло. Я смотрел на Зимнего Солдата и хотел вмазать ему в челюсть. Но это было впервые, когда он вёл себя так... необычно, поэтому я даже растерялся. 

\- Открой, - сказал он. А потом добавил тихо: - Пожалуйста.

Это было что-то с чем-то. Чтобы он - и просил. Никогда не просил раньше. Я моргнул и повернулся к окну. Опустил стекло.

\- Эй, мальчики, вы не в сторону Москвы, случаем? До Тулы подкинете? Денег нет, но обслужу по высшему разряду.

Язык я понимал через слово, но по всему выходило, что девушка лёгкого поведения зачем-то очень хотела добраться до Тулы. Я посмотрел на Солдата. Он посмотрел в ответ и кивнул. Меня осенило. В конце концов, почему нет. Он тоже человек. Да и мне отдохнуть не помешает.

\- Садись, - сказал ей и кивнул назад. Она, радостная, забралась на заднее сидение. Поставила рядом большую спортивную сумку.

\- Я Оля, - сказала она с улыбкой. Молоденькая, накрашенная, в норковой шубе. С виду и не скажешь, что проститутка.

Я хмыкнул. В поддельных паспортах мы значились как Александр и Георгий.

\- Саша, - сказал я, надеясь звучать без акцента.

\- Георгий, - тихо представился Зимний Солдат.

\- Ого, - присвистнула Оля. - Иностранцы, что ли? Вот это мне подвезло... То-то я смотрю, лица у вас... ну, не русские какие-то.

Я решил молчать. Солдат иногда отвечал ей на русском. Пару раз спросил что-то - я не прислушивался. Вёл машину и пытался не уснуть. Усталость брала своё, и если бы не олина трескотня с заднего сидения, уснул бы наверняка. 

Через какое-то время Солдат потряс меня за плечо и кивнул за стекло. Сказал по-английски:

\- Мотель. Надо остановиться. 

Я с ним согласился. Мы оба не спали уже пару суток. Нужно было взять перерыв. У нас был ещё день в запасе, чтобы небольшой частный самолётик не улетел без нас с подмосковного аэродрома. А вот Оля заволновалась.

\- Эй, мальчики, что, приехали уже? А до Тулы меня...

\- Тула будет утром, - сказал я ей, притормаживая и сворачивая на парковку перед пятиэтажным кирпичным зданием с неоновой вывеской "Мотель. Гостиница". - А сейчас спать.

\- У меня денег нет, - вякнула она. Я обернулся и посмотрел на неё. Стройная, высокая. Симпатичная. Неужели интереснее панели дела себе не нашла? - А, ну да, - кивнула она. - Поняла.

\- Можешь выйти и ещё кого половить на дороге, если тебе срочно. Мне всё равно, - сказал я, еле подобрав русские слова, и вышел из машины. Солдат вышел следом. Недолго думая, хлопнула дверцей и Оля. Она оказалась в сапогах на огромных каблуках. Не знаю, как она вообще шла в них по наметённым сугробам. Снег валил всё сильнее, я подумал, что машину, видавшую виды "хонду", с утра придётся откапывать. Холод обжигал лицо, и я заспешил в тепло.

\- Нам один номер, - сказал я полной, жующей женщине за стойкой. На столешнице стояла забитая пепельница и пустая грязная кружка из-под кофе. Женщина смерила нас понимающим взглядом и неприязненно уткнулась в Олю.

\- Восемнадцать есть?

\- Чё, паспорт показать? - окрысилась та в ответ. - Мне двадцать четыре.

Женщина за стойкой продолжила жевать, выбирая ключ. Сняла один и кинула нам. Солдат поймал его рукой в перчатке.

\- В номере не курить. Не сорить, ничего не ломать. Шуметь тоже нельзя, вызову милицию. Приятного отдыха.

Она смерила нас презрительным взглядом. Я отвернулся и пошёл вслед уже отошедшему Солдату. Оля поплелась следом. Он нёс её сумку.

Лифт был старым и вонючим. Лампочка под потолком светила тускло. Всё происходящее напоминало гротескную комедию. Я уже не помнил, кто мы и куда едем. Словно замерли посреди пустоты в остановившемся моменте времени. Лифт дёрнулся и раздвинул створки на третьем этаже.

Солдат открыл номер и вошёл первым. Я задержал Олю, которая всё ругалась - "staraya suka, nashla k komu priebatsa". Зашёл в номер, только когда из темноты донеслось: "Всё чисто". Не то чтобы всерьёз опасался, но это было стандартное поведение в ситуации с новым помещением для Агента, бессмысленно вклиниваться в то, что стало естественным процессом, не вызывающим никаких вопросов. Оля, кажется, даже не заметила заминки.

Внутри было странно. Солдат выдохнул что-то вроде "kak v proshloe popal", мне это ни о чём не говорило. Никакого сходства с гламурными глянцевыми картинками в забытом кем-то журнале, который я от скуки проглядывал в кафе. Две, сдвинутые в одну большую, кровати. Сбоку зеркальное трюмо. Над кроватью картина, больше напоминающая выдранный из глянцевого журнала и засунутый в рамку лист. Пара обшарпанных тумбочек и стул. Один. Я вздохнул, скинул верхнюю одежду на кровать.

\- Я в душ.

Очень хотелось помыться. И мне было откровенно похрен, чем они тут будут заниматься без меня.

Ванная шла комплектом ко всему остальному. Треснутая фаянсовая раковина. Жестяной поддон, ржавые потёки на эмали и вода в душе, которую невозможно было настроить как надо, либо холодно, либо горячо, убедили меня в том, что из России надо убираться и поскорее. Потрескавшаяся квадратная плитка на стенах навевала ещё больше уныния. Я наскоро вымылся, вытерся серым полотенцем и вышел в комнату.

\- Блядь, как же холодно...

\- Зима, - хохотнула Оля. Она лежала, полураздетая, на кровати. Солдат сидел на стуле и смотрел в стену. Пожаловалась: - Он меня не хочет.

\- Раздевайся, - сказал я ей. - Совсем.

\- Другой разговор, - улыбнулась она. 

Пока она пыталась красиво снять оставшиеся шмотки, я кинул полотенце и забрался под одеяло. Было так пиздецки холодно, что у меня зуб на зуб не попадал.

\- Как вы в этой России живёте? - спросил, накрываясь с головой.

\- Весело, - ответила Оля и полезла ко мне под одеяло. Голая, тёплая. С холодными как ледышки ступнями.

\- Блядь.

\- Сейчас согреются, - пообещала она. Легла сверху, начала тереться всем телом. - А ты ничего.

\- Ты тоже, - вернул ей. Как по мне, мяса ей не хватало. Но она была симпатичной, с маленькими острыми грудями и округлой задницей, а ещё она была тёплой, и это сейчас решало.

\- Он только смотрит? - спросила про Солдата. Вынырнула из-под одеяла, глянула на него с улыбкой.

\- Хуй его знает, - ответил честно. Я считал Зимнего Солдата человеком со странностями, и раньше в присутствии кого-то третьего не трахался. Но он сидел так тихо и смотрел в сторону, что о нём забывалось напрочь, особенно когда о твой член тёрлась симпатичная голая девушка.

Оля потянулась в сторону, к своей сумке, и выудила из кармашка ленту презервативов.

\- Безопасность важнее всего. Но я чистая, ты не думай. У меня с этим серьёзно.

\- Повезло так повезло, - хмыкнул я. - Давай уже.

Я был готов. Она приподнялась, раскатала по члену презерватив и села сверху. Чуть быстрее, чем мне хотелось, я даже поморщился. Задвигалась.

\- Ну-ка, - сказал я и перехватил её за плечи, прижал к себе, заставляя наклониться. Согнул ноги и начал двигаться сам. Медленнее, глубже. Так мне понравилось больше. Оля тяжело задышала в плечо, расслабилась и даже устроилась поудобнее. Я размеренно трахал её, вколачиваясь вперёд и вверх, не особо торопясь. Закрыл глаза, поэтому не понял, когда он успел. Когда разделся, когда подошёл ближе. Среагировал, только когда под его весом прогнулась кровать. Он устроился между моих ног, руками упёрся по сторонам от тела. Тёмные пряди упали вниз, завесив лицо. В первый момент холод пробрал вдоль позвоночника, я замер. Представить не мог, что взбрело в его голову. Но Солдат, удерживая вес на бионической руке, прошёлся живой по олиному позвоночнику до самой задницы и нырнул пальцами ниже, между ягодиц.

\- Эй, мы так не...

Она хотела поднять голову, но я вжал её обратно силой и шикнул: 

\- Тише. Лежи смирно. Всё будет нормально, - хотя сам нихрена не был в этом уверен. Не был уверен в том, что он вообще хочет. Когда он последний раз трахался? Я не верил, пока не почувствовал, как пальцами Солдат собрал смазку, как распределил выше. И как дёрнулась Оля, когда он втолкнул в неё палец. Выдохнула зло:

\- Ну, с-сука... Блядь. Хотя бы презик надень. Ну вы и козлы...

У Солдата колом стояло. Я прежде видел его обнажённым, и никогда - в момент возбуждения. Выглядело внушительно и почему-то жарко. Тёмные волосы паха и крупный, ровный член. Я кивнул вбок, на ленту презервативов. Он послушался.

Оля ныла и дрожала, пока он раскрывал её под себя. Я почти не двигался, меня вело от того, что я чувствовал его пальцы своим членом. Мысли о том, как будет чувствоваться там, через растянутую стенку влагалища, его стояк, вызвали в паху новый прилив. Наконец, он посчитал, что достаточно. Оля материлась, не переставая. Я крепко держал её обеими руками за плечо и затылок, чтобы не могла поднять головы или повернуться и увидеть руку. Он толкнулся, медленно и аккуратно. Навис над нами, оперся на руки и вошёл целиком. Я почувствовал это своим членом - тяжёлое, тугое давление. Внутри сразу стало уже. Выдохнув, я кивнул и двинулся на пробу. Он двинулся тоже, и... это дух вышибало, до чего было хорошо. Оля застонала, заскребла ногтями по ключице.

\- Полегче. Полегче, блядь. Не порвите... 

Мы двигались медленно. Я чувствовал каждое его движение. Он, наверняка, каждое моё. Наконец, мы нашли некое подобие ритма, и нам стало ещё лучше, мне так точно. Я хотел закрыть глаза, потому что лицо Солдата было так близко, и он смотрел на меня в упор своими тёмными, больными глазами. Его волосы щекотали мне лицо. Я не знал, куда деть глаза, и смотрел тоже. Мы трахали одну девушку, я чувствовал, как двигается его тело, как ходит внутри его член, и у меня в голове что-то горело и взрывалось. 

Мы прибавили темпа, не сговариваясь. Оля, зажатая между нами, тихо скулила. Но ей не было плохо, я мог поручиться. Я смотрел в глаза Зимнего Солдата, он смотрел на меня, не моргая. Его глаза были почти чёрными. Когда он кончил, зажмурившись всего на мгновение, я поймал себя на ебанутом желании потянуться и поцеловать его. Одного этого хватило, чтобы кончить следом.

Я лежал, тяжело дыша, и держал на себе матерящуюся Олю, пока он вытирался моим полотенцем и одевался. Потом отпустил её - и она, оттарабанив по мне кулаками, убежала в ванную. Щёлкнула задвижкой. Оля продолжила витиевато ругаться и в ванной. Я ни слова не понимал, просто перестал обращать на это внимание. Крови не было. То, что произошло, было странно, пожалуй, но не грубо. В конце концов, никто не просил её прыгать ко мне в машину. Солдат молча лёг на самый край кровати на спину, вытянул руки вдоль тела и закрыл глаза.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной, - ответил я и почему-то улыбнулся.

На следующий день мы высадили Олю в Туле по названному ею адресу. Я пожелал удачи, она в ответ сказала "poshel na hui" и показала средний палец. Я хмыкнул, вырулил обратно на дорогу и уже без остановок гнал до Москвы. С Зимним Солдатом мы о случившемся не говорили, и позже, уже при рапорте, инцидент не упоминули, действуя по негласному уговору. Почему-то меня грела мысль о том, что произошло. Что-то, что знал только он и я. И девочка Оля, которая так хотела добраться до Тулы. 

Я чувствовал себя больным на всю голову, когда Солдата начали готовить к очередному криосну, а я крутился рядом под совершенно глупым предлогом. Я знал, что рано или поздно это случится, и за криосном последует обнуление. Редко когда разморозка проходила гладко и без сбоев. 

Мне не хотелось, чтобы он забывал.

****

Я перечитал весь блокнот несколько раз, торопливо, почти по диагонали. А потом выдрал несколько последних страниц и поджёг их зажигалкой, когда в очередной раз курил у открытого окна с белой решёткой. Хватит с Карлы моих женщин. То, что случилось со мной и Зимним Солдатом, должно было остаться только в моей голове. Тем более, он, скорее всего, уже об этом не помнил. Наверное, это к лучшему. 


End file.
